Jenny: The Doctors Daugther
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: The TARDIS has broken down in Arizona the Doctor can fix it but says it will take a while. Meanwhie, Jenny, the Doctors Daugther, is in trouble. When Amy and Rory find her running from an army of aliens, will her father be able to find a way to save her life.


The TARDIS landed in the middle of an unknown area. It was a desert looking area with mountains and plants everywhere. The doctor opens the door of the TARDIS and walks outside. Amy and Rory follow him out.

"Doctor where are we?" Amy asked looking around.

"I have no idea…." The doctor replied.

Suddenly there was a boom. The three looked at the TARDIS behind them and it was steam was coming out from the inside. The doctor ran into the TARDIS.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" he yelled.

Amy and Rory ran in after in. they saw the door pulling levers and pushing buttons but nothing was happening.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"It's broken! All these years and not a single problem and now….."

"You`ll be able to fix it won't you?"

The doctor looked at Amy as if she had asked the dumbest question.

"Of course I'll be able to fix it!" he told her. Then they heard another explosion.

"I think we should get out of here." The doctor told his friends. The three of them ran out of the TARDIS.

"We need a plan. I'm not sure how long it will take me to fix the TARDIS. So we may be stuck here for a while. We`ll need to find tools, supplies and shelter. I`m not so sure how stable the TARDIS is right now. I think it's best to stay out of it unless we fixing it. Which means we need to figure out where we are."

"I'm on it." Rory told the doctor. Rory take out his iPhone. "Siri, Where am I?"

"You're in white tank mountain Regional Park." The phone said.

"That's about 32 minutes from Buckeye Arizona." The doctor told them. "You guys go into town get supplies and a place to stay and I'll try to see what I can do to fix this thing."

Rory had put away his phone.

"So how are we gana get there walk?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure we can get a cab to take us into town." Amy told Rory. "Look up the number for one on your phone."

Rory took out his phone and starts to search.

Rory and Amy walked out of the town`s convenience store with three shopping bags in each hand.

"so we got food, clothes, and the doctor`s tools." Rory stated. "And we only needed to go to 15 stores…"

"Hey who knows, we could be here for days or for weeks." Amy stated.

Just then someone crashed into Amy. Both she and the other person fell.

Rory helped Amy put the stuff that dropped back in the bag. The person who crashed into her was a girl about Amy`s age. She had thin straight blonde hair and light skin. She wore a black tank top, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm so sorry." The girl replied. "I would help you and all, but I can't. I really have to go."

The girl sounded very nervous and scaried as if she were in danger.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked. "Is someone after you or something?"

"I can't talk…I have to go." She replied. She started to walk away.

"We can help you. If you need it." Amy told her. "It's kind of what we do."

The girl turned to Amy. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." Amy said as Rory helped Amy up off the ground.

The girl sighed.

"I have an army of evil aliens chasing after me. I sort of foiled there plans to take over this planet in another galaxy far from here and now they are after me."

"okay." Amy told her. "Come with us. I`m sure the doctor can figure out something to keep you safe."

"The Doctor? You know him?" The girl asked in shock.

"Yeah he is our friend." Rory told her.

"I would love to come with you." The girl said with a big happy smile. "I would love to see him again."

"Ok that's great." Amy replied.

"I'm Jenny, by the way." She said putting out her hand.

Amy shook Jenny`s hand.

"I'm Amy and this is Rory."

Amy, Rory and Jenny arrived back in the park where they saw tourists crowding around the TARDIS amazed, curious and taking pictures.

"Why are we here?" Jenny asked.

"This is where the doctor is." Amy said. "That's his box, is called a TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in space or time."

"That's amazing!" Jenny replied.

The three pushed through to the front of the crowd then knocked on the door.

"Doctor it's us!" Amy yelled.

The door swung open. The three entered into the TARDIS. As Jenny entered the TARDIS she looked around in amazement even broken it was still a sight to see. Then she saw a man in a collared shirt and a bow tie, wearing black pants and black shoes. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He sat on the ground reading a huge book that read "how to fix a TARDIS" on the cover.

"Dad?" Jenny asked, as she walked towards the doctor.

"Did she just call the doctor dad?"" Rory said to Amy in disbelief of what he herd.

"Yeah she did." Amy said, feeling just as shocked.

The doctor looked over at Jenny and stood up slowly.

"Jenny?" he asked.

"It is you isn't it?" She said happily. "All these years….and now here you are."

"You can't be here, I saw you die." The doctor stated. "How can you-?"

"I did die, and then…somehow I came back. It was like magic or some regeneration."

"This has to be a trick." The doctor decided.

"No, dad, it's me. I promise." She told him.

"Alright prove it then!" he told her.

She thought for moment then said "I have two hearts, only time lords have two."

"Do you?"

Jenny nodded.

"Then let me listen."

The doctor walked towards Jenny and listened to the beating of two hearts in her chest.

He paused and just looked at her for a moment. Then he hugged her.

"It is you." He said happily.

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" Jenny said. "I've missed you."


End file.
